ZR-350
The ZR-350 is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Overview Design The ZR-350 is based on the 1992-2002 Mazda RX-7 but it is scaled much longer and bears the taillights of a 1992-1996 Nissan Silvia S14, only much bigger. It is the only car in GTA San Andreas with pop-up headlights that automatically appear during darkness. It also features "ZR-350" on the rear lights. The name could be a reference to the 1990–1995 Corvette ZR-1 which had a 350 cu in engine (It should also be noted that the elongated front can be mistaken for a C5 Corvette).The name of the ZR-350 may also be a reference to the Nissan 350Z. There are two versions of this car; one with a rear-spoiler and one without. Performance The ZR-350 has a good top speed and acceleration, however, it has poor handling when driving at high speeds as it usually drifts at high speeds at approximately 70-100 mph. It is also damage-resistant, and slow collisions do not affect the vehicle that much. Modifications The ZR-350 can be modified at Transfender. Modifications include: *Color *Nitro *Wheels *Hydraulics *Side Skirts *Exhausts *Roof Prominent appearances A black ZR-350 is the vehicle that Carl Johnson uses for the mission Farewell, My Love.... This version has off-road tires, fitting to the terrain of the race track ... in theory; as noted above, the car's tendency to drift at high speeds makes it difficult to handle on the very winding route of the track, and unlike many other vehicles, the slightest bump is capable of flipping the vehicle; it also appears that the car used in this level is less damage-resistant than normal, as only a few collisions (with other vehicles or with scenery) is enough to make the vehicle begin smoking. Despite the car being black during races, there is a common glitch during cutscenes which makes the car appear to shift between black and a shimmering silver. Locations GTA San Andreas *Commonly spawns in Las Venturas and San Fierro. *Parked in the Las Venturas Airport parking lot. *In front of a warehouse on the east side of the LVA Freight Depot , Las Venturas (only when wanted for export). *Available for import at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing export lists (Costs $36,000). *Commonly spawns near commercial districts in all three cities. *After the completion of Farewell, My Love..., you may store the Off Road ZR-350 in a nearby garage. *Occasionally spawns behind Burger Shot in Marina, Los Santos. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The ZR-350 can be modified at TransFender: Colors: *Car Color 1 ($150) Exhausts: *Large Exhaust ($250) *Medium Exhausts ($200) *Twin Exhausts ($300) *Upswept Exhaust ($350) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Roof: *Roof Scoop ($80) Side Skirts ($500) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Access ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Hydraulics ($1500) The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Trivia *A model car of the ZR-350 can be found in Zero RC shop in Garcia, San Fierro. *The default radio station in the ZR-350 is SF-UR. *This car is very similar to the Stinger, both cars are the same speed, both spawn in residential districts and they have similar body shapes, likely that the ZR-350 is the successor while the Stinger is the predecessor in the Grand Theft Auto series. }} de:ZR-350 (SA) es:ZR-350 fr:ZR-350 pl:ZR-350 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sports Cars